A NatNao Christmas story
by Rey-XV
Summary: Oneshot. Based off the song Christmas Song by Owl City. Natsuki reminicses about how she first met Nao and why they spend every Christmas the way that they do. Fluff, basically just a little holiday fun


**Hello everybody! This is just a little idea I got based off the song The Christmas Song by Owl City. Natsuki and Nao are probably a bit OOC here and this is pretty much AU no Hime stuff occured in the realm of this one shot. So uh...I hope everyone enjoys the story and please review!  
The italics are Natsuki's thoughts and a flashback. Natsuki's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of the characters used  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Natnao Christmas story

"How long have we been doing this now?" I called out in the direction of the kitchen. My wife waltzed into the living room with two hot chocolates and handed me mine. She spoke thoughtfully as she sat down.

"8 years and counting." She snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her. I pressed play on the DVD that we watched every year for a tradition. "5 years since we've been married in case you were wondering." She said looking up at me. I smiled and took a sip from my cup.

"I knew that one." I responded quickly. We dated for 2 years before I proposed and I knew her for a month before we began dating. She snuggled into my neck and let out a soft sigh.

"Sure you did." She grinned and I laughed a leaning my head a little on top of hers. She placed her hand on top of the one I had around her shoulders. Yes, Nao and I had done this same thing for the past eight years. I still remember that day, the day we met, the first time we watched this movie together…

_We met earlier in the day and ended up on the same bench in a park in Shinjuku. She had already been sitting there kicking her feet in the snow and shivering every so often. I approached casually and placed my jacket around her from behind. She turned around quickly and glared at me. I didn't look at her instead I circled around to the front of the bench and sat down next to her. I wasn't very close but we weren't exactly on opposite sides of the bench either. _

"_You didn't have to do that." She said returning her attention to the snow below her feet. I sighed and watched my breath float in the air before me. _

"_I know, but it's Christmas Eve and you looked cold." I looked at her this time and gave a shy smile. She looked at me briefly and slipped her arms into the sleeves of my jacket. She took in a deep breath and leaned against the bench, kicking her feet again. _

"_What are you doing out here? Don't you have some sort of family to get to?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone. I shrugged off her tone and kept mine neutral. _

"_Not really. You?" She shrugged this time instead of replying verbally. I put my hands into my coat pockets and shivered a little. It felt like it was getting colder as the night dragged on. _

"_My mom's in the hospital and I just came from there so I'm not sure what I should do now." She said quietly almost as if she regretted saying it as she went on. I was taken aback that she would open up to a stranger like that. She looked over at my confused eyes and grinned. "It's not like you're a stranger. I know your name, Kuga. We're at least acquaintances now." She kept my gaze as my thoughts shifted from confused to understanding. _

"_I suppose you're right, Nao. Since we're sharing, my parents died when I was little so I don't have anyone at home. I'm not sure what to do now either." My voice was a little shaky because I didn't really speak to many people about my parents. Somehow, I felt comfortable talking to Nao about it. _

"_Then I guess we're both going to have a pretty boring Christmas huh?" She said matter-of- factly. I thought for a little while before responding. _

"_We don't have to." I said thoughtfully looking up at the starry sky. _

"_What do you mean?" She turned to look at me again and stopped kicking her feet. _

"_Well, I've got sweets and hot chocolate at home. We could watch some old Christmas movies and just hang out. Nobody should be alone on Christmas right?" I stood from my seat and held out my hand. She backed away from me slightly and looked at me questionably. I smiled at her still holding out my hand. "I don't have anyone at home to talk to and you just said that you don't have anything to do. So I'll spend my Christmas with you." I kept my smile throughout the comforting words. She gave a half smile and took my hand using it to steady herself as she got up. She didn't let go of my hand even after she was already off the bench._

"_Who said I want to spend my Christmas with you?" She said putting our hands at our sides. I began walking and she grinned at me when I replied. _

"_Come on, something good is bound to come out of it don't you think? After all nothing bad happens during Christmas." I said even though I knew my last statement was probably a lie. We kept walking along slowly. _

"_But it's only Christmas Eve." She winked at me and we started laughing. _

_Nao held my hand all the way back to my house. It even started snowing as we walked. When we got there, she sat down on my couch as I prepared our hot chocolates much the same way as what I did tonight. She spent the night with me that night and on Christmas day she took me with her to see her mom in the hospital. I got her number that night and even though we didn't start dating until a month after, we shared our first kiss as well. I think that we both knew that something special sparked between us beginning the moment that I placed that jacket around her and now we're married. _

I looked at Nao as the movie played in front of us. She turned to look at me and put her cup down on the coffee table. Then she put her hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a sweet, loving kiss. I smiled when we parted and so did she. I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb over the soft skin of the top of her hand. She looked down at our hands, but I kept staring into her emerald eyes.

"I love you Nao." I said softly. She picked her head up and smiled at me. My smile hadn't left since the kiss a few minutes ago.

"I love you too Natsuki." We kissed once more before returning to our original positions reminiscent of the way we were the first time that we watched this movie together. We weren't as loving with each other then as we are now, but the chemistry and passion was still there and I hoped it always would be. She nuzzled into my neck and I let out a content sigh.

"Are we going to do this every year?" She asked not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Why? Are you tired of the movie already?" I said jokingly. She shook her head.

"It's not that." She paused for a moment and I waited for her to continue. "If you can't even remember how many years we've done the same thing then how are we going to remember to watch this every Christmas?" She asked in a cute thoughtful voice.

"I'll never forget that night so I'll never forget to watch this movie with you." I replied in a soothing voice stroking her hand again. She nodded. "Forever only you." I whispered and kissed the top of her head. She leaned further into me and I held her tighter. The words I spoke were the same as the inscription on the inside of her wedding ring.

_I'll always spend my Christmas with you. _


End file.
